


2031

by 1928T33



Category: 2031
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1928T33/pseuds/1928T33
Summary: So the world was destroyed in 2031 under mysterious (soon to be discussed) circumstances. My story follows Lisa and her friends as they uncover terrible secrets from their past and all of space and time itself.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first book I have ever written so bare with me.  
> This story is sort of all over the place and you will only know things when I want you to know them.

2031  
Sara frantically makes her way down to the basement. She is searching for something, when suddenly she turns the corner, only to see a figure at the end of the hall.  
“Jesus!” Sara says, grabbing her chest in shock. “You scared me!”  
Sara cautiously walks closer, when she realizes that the figure isn’t moving.  
“Do I know you?” Sara says, a suspicious expression on her face.  
The figure gives a slight nod, it’s not a nod that says yes, it’s more like he is just acknowledging that she is talking to him.  
“Don’t take another step!” the man says in a loud booming voice. Sara is slightly shocked by the power behind it and she takes a big step back, not wanting to anger the man.  
“Okay! Okay! Who are you?” she asks cautiously.   
“Consider me a friend,” He says in that booming voice of his.  
The man walks closer slowly.  
“I am here to inform you of your husband, John, who has received his latest mission. I apologize, you will not be able to see him off this time. He asked me to tell you that he left. I hope you can understand the situation.”  
The man walks past Sara on his way to the stairs but is stopped by Sara's voice.  
“And what exactly is the situation?” She asks.  
The man stops for a moment and looks over his shoulder.  
“I'm sorry ma'am. But that's classified.”

 

Sara arrives home late that night, terrified of what was going on with her husband. She couldn’t do anything though, she had no way to talk to her husband while he was away at work. A few weeks later, he’s still gone and she starts to worry even more. Sara is on the phone with her best friend and coworker Karren, while she folds clothes, and tidies up the house.  
“I know, I know. I just hate that he's gone so much and I don't know what it is that he's doing.”  
“Well, he works for the government, you have to get used to it. Sorry to say this but, just because John works for them doesn't mean that you get to know everything that he does. You just have to trust that the people he's working with know how to do their job.”  
“I know. I just feel like there's something wrong. Something is different about this trip than the last few. The other trips were routine trips to the stations on the moon, or to repair some internal structures in the ISS, but this... This feels..”  
“Sara! Stop! You are being so paranoid! just relax!” Karren cuts her off.  
“Karren, he has been gone for 2 weeks now! He should be back by now, it's not rocket science!”  
“Actually, it very well could be rocket science.”  
There is a pause as Sara takes a deep breathe, considering her words.  
“You're right. I'm sorry. I just miss him.”  
“I know, and it's okay to miss him, but to think that there is something going on to the extent that you are making it out to be and that the government isn't telling us is just crazy”

 

As Sara pulls into the driveway of her work, it appears as though everyone is already there, which is unusual. Sara is the head of immunology and is generally one of the first people at work. She scans herself through the many doors and meets Karren at the elevator that leads to the main workroom.  
“Hey, How was the rest of your night?”  
“It was fine..”  
The words of her lie taste so horrible in her mouth that she can't help but make a sour face, and it doesn’t go unnoticed.  
“Yeah, I can tell,” Karren replies.  
They walk into the lab together and everyone is staring at the T.V. Not a single word is said.

“The events of last night are still, for the most part, a mystery, but we do know that history has been made, with one of the most massive meteor strikes to be witnessed by mankind. The meteor along with all of the debris from the crash has been handed over to the U.S government for research.”

Suddenly Sara has a realization and she looks at Karren with her eyes wide.  
“This is why John left when he did! I bet you anything he was sent to research these massive meteors! I bet there are more and-”  
Karren grabs Sara´s arm and pulls her to a corner where they are sure not to be heard.  
“Sara, listen! There are no more of them! What are you even talking about? There is no way that there are more of them! He's probably just having fun up there in the ISS fixing something again like he normally is!”  
“But that's not what he does! They send him up to research abnormalities in space. Mainly in the planetary revolutions, but this is different! Karren, there is something wrong, and I need to find out what it is!”  
Sara tries to walk away but is stopped by a hand on her shoulder.  
“Listen to yourself, this is crazy! If the government doesn't want us to know about something, I'm sure it is for a perfectly good reason! You can't just go poking around in places you don't belong! You're gonna get yourself killed or something!”  
Sara looks at her friend with realization in her eyes.  
“What do you know?” She inquires.  
Karren just stares ahead blankly, her eyes glazed over.  
“I can't say. But trust me, you can't go chasing ghosts, not this time.”  
Suddenly the door bursts open, a man walks in with a sealed box. Three men walk in behind him dressed in black from head to toe. She recognizes one of the men as her “Friend” From the basement the day her husband left.  
“We need to find a way to talk to John. Whatever it is that’s going on, it’s big.” Sara whispers to Karren.  
“You can’t go looking for answers! I already told you, this is bigger than you!”  
Sara’s “friend” From the basement scans the room. As soon as his eyes pass over her, he starts walking in her direction.  
“I guess I might just get some answers after all,” Sara says to Karren as she walks away, obviously fed up with not getting anything out of her. Sara walks to meet the man in the middle and holds out her hand with a strong look on her face as if she is meant to be making every step she takes. Like she was born to do so.  
“Welcome back friend!” Sara says confidently, with emphasis on the word ‘friend’.  
“Call me Mack. We need to talk.”  
“Well isn’t that the most honest thing that I have heard all morning!” Sara declares as they walk to her office, leaving Karren and the rest of the doctors behind. Sara and Mack sit across from each other at Sara’s desk.  
“On February 9th, 2031, there was an asteroid that hit Brazil.”  
“Yeah, I know this was just on the news, tell me something I don’t know.” Sara interrupts.  
“There was an unknown element of sorts trapped in the asteroids and one of our scientists discovered it. He was leading the efforts to contain the asteroids. His name was Zachary Cusack.”  
“Should I be worried about the past tense ´was named´?” Sara says with emphasis on the word ‘was’.  
Mack took a deep breath.  
“We thought it was safe enough to get rid of the hazmat suits.” There is a pause and they stare at each other. “The asteroids also had a virus trapped inside of them. It’s completely unknown to mankind. We didn’t know what to do. Zack died. But he didn’t just die. He came back.”  
“Wait! What do you mean ‘He came back’?”  
“He... He wasn’t himself. We were told not to use the word Zombies because it would scare people and the last thing that we need is a mass panic on our hands. Sara, we need your help. All of the other doctors are on board with starting research for a cure.”   
“Research?” Suddenly, the realization hits her eyes and she stops, visibly getting angrier with the man in her presence.  
“You mean human experimentation! No! I won’t okay this! Who’s idea was this? This is not okay! I'm the head of immunology here and I say no. We won’t experiment on people.”  
“There have already been casualties, we don’t have the time for an argument on morals. We need to start the experimentations or more people will die!”  
“How many?”  
“How many? How many what?”  
“How many casualties?”  
Mack pauses as he considers whether or not it is worth telling her.  
“4057. Most of which were scientists and family.”   
“And the other doctors know about this? When did they all find out?”  
“This morning, before you arrived.”  
“So you went behind my back?”  
“Listen Sara..”  
“No! You listen! you want to sit there and talk to me about how all of these innocent people will die if we don’t do this, innocent people will die, either way, the only difference is that I am not willing to be the one with the blood on my hands!”  
Sara stands up and walks out of her office slamming the door behind her, soon followed by Mack. She walks out to the lab and stands on a table.  
“Listen up!” She shouts.  
Everyone stops what they are doing and stares at Sara.  
“We do NOT experiment on people! We are here to protect people! I will not allow this!”  
Everyone turns back to what they were doing and ignore her. It’s as if she isn’t even there. Mack walks up to Sara and the two bodyguards follow him.  
“I'm sorry it had to be this way, Sara.”  
The two men grabbed her by the arms  
“Wait, What are you doing?”  
“These people don’t listen to you anymore. They listen to me.”  
They drag Sara away, kicking and screaming until she is out of sight.

 

Now  
I woke up on a staircase I couldn't remember seeing before. I didn't know how I had gotten here, I didn't know were here was, heck, I didn't even know who I was! But my head… the dream I just had… What was that! Eventually my brain processed the roaring flames and the heat that surrounded my body. And not long after, the gut wrenching screams that came from a room above my step on the stairs.  
¨I'm coming to help you!¨ I yelled, sprinting to the door and slamming my body against the metal. Eventually I decided to grab the door handle. The problem wasn't that it was hot, that I would've been able to handle, the problem was that it was locked. Not two seconds after I let go of the handle, the screams stopped.


	2. Lisa

I looked around at the slowly dying fire. The building appeared to be mostly metal, so there wasn't much to burn. I knew whoever was on the other side of the door was gone and there was nothing I could do now. But there had to be more people here, and with the fire dying down, I decided to try to find them. There was another door to the right of the staircase, across from the one I was previously interested in, and this one wasn't locked. There was a long hallway, with beautiful large windows on all sides. It looked like we were in the desert or something. From the position of the hallway I couldn't see much of the rest of the building. Just the outside world that appeared barren and dead.  
Suddenly the door on the other end of the hallway opened and a woman ran in. The worried expression on her face seemed to vanish when she saw me.  
¨Lisa, there you are, thank God! Where is everyone?¨ She walked up to me quickly and threw her arms around me for a hug.  
¨I'm sorry… ¨ I said under my breath as I pulled away from her.  
¨Who are you? Do I know you?¨ I asked.  
¨Oh my God, your head! Your bleeding Lisa! What happened?¨ She said as she lifted her hand to my temple. I winced at the contact. I guess I hadn't realized that I was bleeding because of all of the adrenalin.  
¨I don't know who you are! What are you doing?¨ I said as I pulled away from her.  
¨Listen, I think you hit your head. I'm sorry, I understand that you don't remember anything but I need you to trust me! Okay?¨  
¨Okay.¨  
The woman grabs a walkie talkie from her hip and holds it up to her face.  
¨Kate, it's Jaki, I found Lisa. Meet me on the runway.¨  
¨You got it.¨ I hear a voice say from the walkie talkie.  
Jaki looks back at me with worry in her eyes.  
¨I'm gonna try to help you.¨  
We stand there in silence for about a minute and I just stared at her. She has dark hair that's brushed back and out of her face and hangs down behind her ears on both sides. She has these light green eyes that remind me of a forest. She walks with her head held high, as if she is lifted by helium.   
I am distracted from my staring when a young teenager of about 18 steps in behind Jaki.  
¨Hey, Whats up?¨ says the girl.  
¨Hey Kate, Lisa hit her head. She is experiencing some amnesia, could you take her to the med room while we clean up the rest of the fire.¨  
¨Yeah, No problem. Have you found Mack yet?¨  
¨No, not yet.¨  
I wince at the idea of them not being able to find someone. My mind goes back to the screaming I heard on the steps earlier and I feel guilty.  
¨there was someone on the other side of the door on the top of the stairs. I don't think they made it.¨ I said with my head down.  
Everything went silent. It was like when the screams stopped.  
Kate took me to the lab. I hardly remember hitting the bed and covering up with the blankets, but I will never forget the dreams.

 

2031  
Sara sits in the basement at a computer, not moving or speaking. She knows that she needs to get out but how? The whole basement is guarded. Of course, Mack wouldn’t want the information of what he is doing here to get out. Sara doesn’t know how long she will be here. Maybe he’ll let her go when they figure out a cure. Maybe they will keep her here forever, and she will take the secret to her grave.  
Suddenly the door opens and Mack walks in holding a tray of food.  
“I promise it’s not poisoned.” He says as he sets the tray in from of her on the table. She doesn’t say anything. She just looks at him, anger building in her eyes as he leaves the room.  
Sara gets up from her spot without even looking at the food. She walks over to the computer on the other side of the room. She has to make sure no one is looking. She has been trying to find a way to contact someone on the outside, but who can she trust? Karren? No! They have her wrapped around their fingers. She has no one else. No one but John. Here is the question that comes with that idea though.. How do you contact someone from another planet?  
Sara starts to feel hungry and she pushes the feeling aside looking down at the floor. She knows she’ll have to eat something eventually, but not yet.


End file.
